Love is War
by Ideas265
Summary: Warning: This is set in an apocalyptic scenario so if you don't like, don't read. General Len has a mission he has to do ever since the mad scientist unleashed the disease into the world, turning anyone who contacts it, a mindless, blood thirty monster. His mission is to find survivors and bring them back to base. This is a short story of one of his encounters finding them.


**Hi everyone! Ideas265 over here! Here's a story that I thought about after listening and thinking about the Vocaloid song, Love is War. Also, I got the other half the story idea from the movie I Am Legend. I don't own the song or movie and this story is mainly for entertainment purposes. I'm not sure what genre to file this story under so forgive me if I put it under a genre that's not suitable for it. English lyrics of the song are here, I don't own them nor take credit for them. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This is set in an apocalyptic scenario so if you don't like, don't read.**

His name's General Len Kagamine and in his world, there are two different kinds of people. One of them is an insane, bloodthirsty monster. The other one is the one that fights for survival in a world where danger can come out of nowhere. Before the "accident", everyone was the same—in Len's book and like any author's: there's a beginning, middle, and end. His tale began with a description of himself.

Tall and lean yet a bit bulky in some places from years of playing sports and three months of training was what he looked like. His blonde hair was messy as always and tied back into a respectably messing ponytail. His attire was a black long-sleeved General's war coat that flowed past his knee caps. Up close, the coat was worn and dusty from the parched earth, and the cloak part of his coat—around his leg area—was ripped like Death's own cloak. He wore equally black and worn jeans—tied around his legs were tight bandage wraps and a gun holster strapped around his right thigh. He wore black finger-less biker-like gloves and wrapped around his upper left arm was a loose, flowing piece of bandage wrap. Upon his head was his black General cap, and his eyes—probably the most peculiar features on him—were different colors, red and blue.

Wearing the dark clothes, he wasn't making a statement of any kind. No, these were the clothes to wear when you're serving with the last military stronghold on Earth.

Despite his mission to search for survivors—and his lover and twin sister, Rin—in sector 27, his attention was briefly directed towards a struggling, yet thriving, small teal flower.

His cold hard heart softened as he crouched down and scooped the fragile life—dirt, roots, and all—into his hands.

"Now, what's a beauty like you doing all the ways out here?" he asked it softly before stowing in carefully into his coat's many inner pockets. "Don't worry little one, I'll take you somewhere safe." Standing up tall, he retreated back to his temporary and solitary camp—well; it was more like a waiting area as he watched the sun retreat below the horizon.

Jumping over some fallen building debris, he used the little time he had left to set up the stage. Pulling a metal microphone stand from his jacket, he set it up in the middle of the building rubbish as he hooked a megaphone—his yellow one—on top. For lights, he rigged up some UV ray panels his Chief gave him before sending him here—electricity he scouted from forgotten intact generators he dug up hours before. Stage complete, Len turned on the UV rays before putting his hand on the megaphone, the last rays of sunlight disappearing under the horizon: Now's here the fun.

Once the sun was gone, Len began to hear sounds from the large dark hole in front of him—created from a deserted bomb bunker that had a its doors wide open. Sensing that the enemy was near and that they sensed him too, he began to sing quietly into the megaphone—almost like egging them on.

_I just cannot take it anymore  
Please; hear my scream of love for you  
Ahh!_

As Len held the long, high pitched note, he—in action movie style—grabbed the gun in his holster, cocked, and aimed it at the hole as people—infected people—slowly walked out in hundreds—all pale, skinny, ragged, and all having hungry looks on him as drool dripped from their large, mostly toothless, mouths. Though the UV lights were stinging and burning them, they pushed on in hunger. Then, all at once, they charged at Len, nails long and ready to consume his warm, tender, bloody flesh.

In true movie style, Len shot the monsters with one hand, while the other had snapped the megaphone off the microphone stand before throwing it high in the air as he used the stand to stab and whack the monsters on his right. The UV lights alone killed about 20 or 40, but they were soon destroyed by the "smarter" monsters. Only source of light gone, Len focused his vision to red eye as he attacked the monsters at his front and back.

Metal stand taken away from him, Len pulled another gun, a powerful one, from his coat and jumped into the air and spun as he shot the infected. Tucking the gun back into his coat, he landed onto the ground and caught his returning megaphone before singing again as he eyed the monsters carefully, the attacks stopped—_for now_—as the previously un-infected humans surveyed him cautiously. As he sang, he put his hand over where the flower was in his coat, praying that it was still okay from the action adrenaline.

_The big blue sky is like, a taunting sign  
You're not with her  
As I look down at my feet patiently, I wait for something to just  
Occur  
Ah, the world is slowly falling apart even so  
My love for you will still shine, please understand  
I'm letting go of that but how do I make you see this secret  
Code of mine?  
I'm a fool, but I will..._

As he sang, he watched them grow restless before attacking him again, in a speed he thought that was impossible for even them. Closing his eyes, he tuned everything out as the energy in him coursed through his body like a mighty river. Before the monsters were a foot away from him, his eyes opened in a flash as fighting instinct took over—hand to hand combat now, placing the gun away—he half sang half yelled into the megaphone.

_Protect you 'til I'm sore  
Because this is a war!  
There is no way I'll watch you in the distance anymore!  
I will make my love heal  
Every pain that you feel!  
Please trust me because my affection for you is all real!_

Punches, kicks, whacks in the face—this is what three months of training got him. Though he was physically stronger than the monsters, there sheer numbers were still overwhelming and he was only fighting with one hand. There were moments where some would jump on his back, biting and tearing their teeth into his coat, trying to dig out for his flesh—a reason why he wore long sleeves and a coat. There were moments where their sheer numbers almost killed him, but his strong will to live kept him alive. There were moments where the injuries they inflicted on him almost caused him to fall in defeat. Knowing that he couldn't keep up with the close combat for long, out of desperation, he pulled a can of thick gas and threw onto the ground. BOOM! The thick mist-like gas cloaked the area, shifting the monsters back because of the blast and giving General Kagamine an upper hand. Wiping his growing sweat, he wiped his bleeding scratched up fingers on his coat before singing again—knowing the dangers of not wrapping up his bleeding cuts or treating his injuries, but he shrugged them off.

_No matter how loud I try to yell your name  
I can't do it!  
Once more try to force your name out of my lips  
I wonder will you hear it?  
Ah, the dawn is slowly closing in on us  
Gosh can't you just somehow stop the flow of time?  
I just want to make sure she understands the feeling I have inside  
Is that such a crime?  
I can see you there, you're not within my reach  
But I will…_

Grabbing his gun again—ready to penetrate the defenses—he shot his way through the mist and monsters to get to his goal—the fallen bunker or the "hole" for the living. He tossed more gas cans and shot more monsters until the entrance of the bunker and the area was stained in blood and dead bodies.

_Protect you 'til I'm sore, because this is a war!  
Just simply because there is no time to choose anymore!  
I will somehow be loved, show you how I truly love  
I will defend you like the angels sent from him above!  
This is the final blow!  
This battle rage will not end because it can only grow  
Remember that love is war!  
Until this song has reached your ears so you know that you're  
Adored!_

They were all dead, the infected people—men, women, and even children. It made Len sick as he turned the bodies over to identify them. There were people he knew in the mix—teachers, friends, classmates, rivals, etc… Among the carnage, he saw him—the scientist that caused all of this, Kaito Shion—his rival/ex-friend that stole his girl and created this disease: all in the name for being marked on history, forever. Judging by how pale and ragged his clothes were, Len could tell that he wasn't turned into his creation not too long ago, probably just today if possible.

Len stared at Kaito with utmost hatred before muttering,

"Funny, you created these monsters in the beginning and became and died as one of them in the end. Sort of ironic, don't you think, Shion?" Len stifled the growing laughter in him as he jogged into the large bunker. It was dark and desolate, and Len really wondered if there were any survivors here at all.

Thinking it was safe; he ran his hands over the walls and found a light switch. The lights flickered a few times before they came on. Bringing his gun close, he went down the hall until he was stopped by a slightly ajar door. Opening it fully, he was slammed down by a blonde figure that was his height, Rin, his sister.

"You came!" she cried as she sobbed into his coat. Len—shocked at finding her—petted her clumsily before hugging her back as well, no tears in his eyes but it was close to being there. Even thought it'd been three months since they've met, it felt like an eternity for both of them. Caressing her hair softly and adjusting her worn white ribbon, he asked her,

"Are there any other survivors? Where's Miku?"

"Yeah, there's someone else here," said a boy's voice, Mikuo, Miku's older brother. Bumping fist with Len, he said, "Sup."

"Miku, where's Miku?" Rin and Mikuo looked away from Len at that. Both were smudged with dirt, skinny, and pretty pale: Signs of a rough past three months in the "safe" room.

"I'm sorry, bro. Miku's dead." The sound of Mikuo's deadpan voice rang in Len's ears. "Mad scientist Kaito was with us and the others here. When the mob of monsters came, Kaito wanted to save her life, leaving the rest of us to die. She didn't want that, and Rin and I were pulling her away from the madman. That's when he drew his gun at us. It was too late. The mob had already gotten in and was banging against the steel door that was protecting everyone. Kaito cursed and was about to shoot one of us for 'interfering with him saving her life'. He pointed his gun at me and when he shot, it hit Miku instead. She jumped out to protect me…" Mikuo wasn't a man for tears, but Len was sure he saw them fall from his eyes.

"Where's she?" he asked calmly, a bit hoarse. Rin pointed to a vague direction behind her before starting to shiver.

"When the mob broke in, Mikuo and I did our best to protect her and ourselves. If you didn't came around and stopped them, we've would've became one of them," Rin shuddered.

"They were here all last night. When the sun came up, they stopped attacking but gave us hungry looks. Everyone except us was infected—"

"Don't say anymore," Len said coolly, patting his friend's shoulder. "Get…Miku's body. I'm going to call the copter and get us—you guys—out of here. Show me…Miku." Rin and Mikuo looked at each other again before retreating to a corner and coming back with his lover. Len was glad that she was covered with Mikuo's old jacket. He didn't think he would be able to look or carry her out if she didn't have it over her.

Radioing the copter over, Len led his two survivors—the only ones—out of the bunker and past the dead bodies of the people they knew and cared. He could hear Rin whimper and gasp at the familiar faces while Mikuo stayed stone silent. Once they were out in the open, Len gave Mikuo his sister as he, Len, got his gun ready. Even though none of the monsters around them were alive, it was still dark: Monsters' territory. They weren't safe until the sun was out or until the copter came.

"Stay close to me," Len ordered and they got close to him. Len could hear something, the sound of monsters, but where? They were closing in, slowly but surely. It was a tense several minutes before the copter came, all sound and lights above them. That roused the hiding monsters and they jumped out and ran for them, an attempt to snatch at least one of them.

"Go!" Len yelled, pushing Rin and Mikuo into the copter. Len shot the fast ones first before jumping into the copter himself, leaving sector 27, the dead bodies, and the mad hungry monsters.

It was a silent ride back to base: the only place left that was untouched by the creatures. The many strong UV lights that surround it were the ultimate defense, but there was always a surprise waiting on the grounds themselves if a monster managed to slip past the lights: explosions, arrows to the head, etc…

When the copter landed, Len passed his sister the small fragile flower he saved from sector 27.

"Rin, please, protect this flower. Let it grow and take care of it. It's the only one left of its kind. If you would, please, once it gets older, plant it over Miku's grave if you ever bury her. I want her love to fill the flower so it could spread that love all over the other infected areas. And maybe, one day, this'll all be over."

Rin blinked; confused at the sudden request Len asked her. Grabbing his arm, she asked,

"You can't leave. We've just met again!" Len shrugged as he gently nudged his friend and sister out of the copter. He didn't want to leave them either, but he had a job to fulfill. He felt soft cold tears run down his face as he said,

"I'll be back Rin…Mikuo…I promise." He straightened his General cap before motioning the pilot to take off, taking him to another sector.

It was going to be hard leaving the ones he knew and loved again, but, as Len sat still where he was, he kept saying the same thing to himself over and over again.

"I promise…I promise…" But what pained him the most was the fact that his promise wasn't going to be fulfilled. Treating his injuries from the aid box the pilot passed him, he checked the color of his red eye—dull and pale, not the usual shine and life color.

"I promise…I promise…" he murmured as he closed his eyes to sleep. There were so many stories left he wanted to witness and talk about, but having a pale eye dimmed his chances. The final signs of the infection were getting to him. Not yet, but slowly, his immune system wouldn't be able to take it anymore.


End file.
